


Off Course

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: Nothing makes Cloud more nervous than trying to impress Aerith.





	Off Course

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally wrote cloud/aerith for a cloud/tifa prompt oops

Cloud and Aerith have been dating for about a month. In the eyes of certain friends (if Cloud’s being honest, it’s mostly Zack) that’s plenty of time to start kissing. Cloud has been shy about it, just as shy as he was when he asked Aerith out, and it’s not like Aerith has said anything...

He texts Aerith between classes if she could meet him in the courtyard at lunch; her response comes quick and she agrees.

“So what’s going on?” Aerith asks when they meet under what Cloud decided was most secluded tree. “We always eat together.”

She tilts her head as Cloud tries to find the words he thought he was prepared to say. Once the reality hit that he was going to try to kiss Aerith—his first kiss—his resolve started to crumble.

“Nothing serious,” he starts, “I just...wanted to do...something.”

Cloud is staring very pointedly at Aerith’s mouth. Usually he can’t tear his gaze away from her big green eyes but today is what has been hyped up as a Big Day. Aerith watches him, realizes what’s going on and quietly mouths: “Oh.”

Aerith is now looking at him expectantly; she’s easily figured out that he’s going to kiss her. Cloud hesitates and Aerith catches onto that, too, so she purposefully fixes her eyes on something far off to the side and hums with no subtlety. She’s too good at this and it makes Cloud a little more nervous. He might mess up his first kiss.

He slowly leans in, has his eyes set on her lips, and he’s almost there. He’s so close to kissing Aerith, his beautiful girlfriend, so close...

Cloud veers completely off course and goes in to kiss her ear instead. Aerith jumps and looks at Cloud quizzically. Cloud can only look embarrassed and have nothing to say for himself.

“Hm, that wasn’t what I thought was going to happen,” Aerith muses, finger tapping her lips.

“That wasn’t—that wasn’t what I wanted to do,” Cloud admits immediately. “I got...”

Aerith smiles and clasps her hands behind her. “Nervous?” she suggests. “That’s okay!”

Cloud sighs. He wonders if it’s really okay or if Aerith is being gentle with him. Maybe it’s both, that would make sense with her. Aerith is very perceptive and that can either be comforting or secure a target for teasing on someone.

“Lunch is almost over,” Aerith comments, “do you want to try again? Or I can do it.”

“You...would?” Cloud asks, grasping that would mean the pressure wouldn’t be on him to make it perfect or something.

Aerith giggles and floats up to him. “Sure! Close your eyes.”

Cloud closes his eyes and half expects her to kiss his ear right back as a joke. He’s proven very wrong when he feels pressure on his lips by something soft that he can only guess are Aerith’s lips. The kiss feels like it lasts longer than it actually does and he misses Aerith’s warmth when she pulls away. He opens his eyes and realizes he’s never seen Aerith blush before.

“Well...how was it?” Aerith asks.

“It was...warm.”

“Just warm?”

Cloud pouts and Aerith grins. “And...soft.”

Aerith grabs Cloud’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “Do you want to do it again? I don’t have to go home immediately today,” she insists.

The bell for lunch to end rings and soon they’re surrounded by all the other students congregated in the courtyard. Cloud has to talk loudly for Aerith to hear him over the mass chattering of their classmates. “I have practice today but we could after?”

Aerith tilts her head and hums. “I guess I could tell mom I’ll be late...can I watch you guys practice?”

Cloud’s heart is beating very fast. “Um—sure? I think so?”

“It’s a date, then!”

When they reach the point in the hall where they need to separate Aerith gets on her tip toes and kisses Cloud’s cheek.

“See you after school!” she calls out as she rushes to her classroom.

Cloud touches his cheek and ends up being late to class from standing in the hall processing the past half hour.


End file.
